In Bloom
by iTorianne
Summary: We all know that Malcolm goes to collage, earns his way to the top, and finally gets his mother's respect. But what about Reese? What happened to make him leave? Why did everyone turn against? What about a girl named Lilli? Read Please, My 1st good story!


**Disclaimer: If I own Malcolm in the Middle, would I be writing this? **

**A/N: Sorry, I know that the years are a bit messed up, but try to understand, please**?

**Recommended Song of the Chapter: "****Homecomin****g" By Kanye West**

**When the Wind Blows**

**Chapter One:**

**Homecoming**

CCCLLLAAANNGGG!!! Mom's alarm clock rang. Dad groaned as she turned over on their still-clattering bed.

"Hal, get up. The last one is leaving in a week." Mom said with a small smirk.

"Finally!" Dad exclaimed with just a little bit too much enthusiasm as he sat up under the covers.

Mom let out a small sob as she started to think about the last child leaving, the only girl, and the easiest child by far. Her name was Lillian; she was about 105 pounds, 5'5" and looked moderately like Fran Fine. Maybe even sounded like her too sometimes with her shrill, sharp voice. Always nagging at me and the rest of "The Brotherhood", she really took after mom.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Honey, PLEASE don't tell me you're crying because you're sad she's' leaving?" Dad wishfully-assumed to Mom.

"N-no, I'm just so happy we made it through, what 30 somethin' years, of working my ass off trying to raise these kids. But now it all over now, Hal…we made it!" Mom half-cried hysterically.

"All right, well time to get up, remember, the boys are coming today." Dad groaned at the thought of having all of us at the house again. Mom's sobs subsided and she rose from the bed, tossed on her clothing, grabbed some watered down "apple juice", and started the car to pick everyone up at the airport. She just had to make it through _one…more…week,_ and she was determined.

You see, she wasn't just taking in her '_offspring_', which I am sad to call myself one of them, but our wives and kids. The list was too long for our liking but we loved them all. Sorta. Here's this shabby, little list I made of the family members at Starbucks yesterday, on a napkin. Which, may I add, had a stain…before I used it.

**Francis-Piama**

**Biisaiyowaq, Iyaroak **

**Reese-Abby**

**Helena, Jeremy Delle, ****Moxie, Manson**

**Malcolm-Jessica**

**Malcolm Jr.**

**Dewey-Leara**

**Eric, Suzi, Meg**

**Jamie-Mari**

I know, stupid right? But maybe this cleared _some_ things up for you. First off, Piama found out she was pregnant on Dewey's graduation, then Francis accidently named the twins Alaskan dog names. Now on to Mr. Reese, MOI, it's true! Yeah, I'm weird. You remember my old army buddy, Abby, the lesbian? Well, I did some things that, THANK GOD, were never showed on TV when she came to visit. Yep, that's right…I made a complete fool of myself losing both our virginities. But at least she lost hers to me, not some chick. By the way is _that_…never mind. And _**maybe**_ the condom broke and _**maybe**_ she got pregnant.

At least her, um, _men-st-ru-al_ cycles were absolutely perfect, just like her. As soon as she missed one, we knew. So, I proposed to her the day after we found out, she said yes, happily. I was surprised she said 'yes' willingly and _I_ was the one that turned her straight. Ha! **ME**! I can't even believe it now, I mean, I could NOT have been that good, I was most likely just horrible. But Mom just melted with Abby, the one of her boy's girlfriends she actually liked, she would pretend with the rest. And her first grandchild and she was even happier when she found out we were marring.

It was just a tad scary to see her protect Abby, a former army woman, from even small threats, like driving. Abby was not allowed to drive until she gave birth, Mother's Orders. I was not allowed alone in a room with my own wife until she was 6 months pregnant. And that's not the sad part, we had our own apartment. I guess Mom was just sad because Lilli was 2 already **(A/N: PRETEND!!!)**, not still in the womb and quiet. She planned most of the wedding, which took place in the backyard; her style was definitely the opposite of Abby's. Abby ended up compromising with Mom on a long; white (Liars), non-frilly, dress. She looked absolutely beautiful, even if the little bulge in under her dress made her run to the restroom to puke during the ceremony. She was still perfect, **and mine.**

It's not like I wasn't on daddy duty myself. I know I never will seem like the parenting type, but I was, and I just love those kids to death. We named them weird to society's standards, but still I thought their names were beautiful, even though most people don't think so. I named Helena, after the My Chemical Romance song, and Manson, after Marilyn Manson. Abby named Jeremy Delle, after the boy who killed himself in 1991, and Moxie, I don't get this name either. I sometimes wish we waited to have sex so Abby would be happier in the army, but if we didn't; we most likely would have never had kids, let alone sex or marriage. Jeremy was born in 2009, Manson in 2011, Helena in 2012, then finally Moxie in 2014. I was just lucky I got to name two; the nurses ask what you want their names to be right after their born. That wouldn't have been a problem if Abby would have just gotten an epidural with Jeremy and Moxie. But anyway, enough about me.

Now, about Malcolm. He and Jessica fought forever but I don't think I was the only one who saw something underneath all that hating. They got together about a year after the graduation, married about a month after that. Malcolm Jr. was born in 2019, way late compared to me. He moved to New York and became a Senator or something like that. I thought he was gay until they had Junior. But maybe still he's a bit…

Dewey had become a male underwear modal, scary, right? He had a six-pack, let his hair grow out, and started dressing all preppy. I'm really surprised he never grew out of that phase. It's good he found a fellow prep, Leara, to be with. She was a good improvement to the family, a girl who doesn't nag you all the time. The triplets, Eric, Meg, and Suzi were born in 2015 and the only multiples in the family. The kids turned out somewhat average, luckily, and went to a private school in Beverly Hills. Leara was, like, _total B.F.F.'s _with Lauren Conrad from 'The Hills' and had a B-Side spot on the show.

Jamie had become a professional Baseball player and had a girlfriend, Mari, who was pampered 24/7. She got on most people's nerves, but I guess we were the only family who got on everyone's nerves too. She didn't QUITE fit in, due to the fact that she was a spoiled bitch, but we had to accept her.

And as for Lilli, her life was just beginning, with hundreds of opportunities ahead for her. She had a steady boyfriend, but he wanted sex; I guess she heard what happened to me and Abby. They broke up a few months ago, but she was still single. I don't get her either.

But right now, all I'm thinking about is how Mom is going to react to our styles and _**such**_. We, meaning Me, Abby, and the kids, all dressed a bit darker than the average person. If you get what I mean. At least Mom cared about us enough to tell us that we look like a bunch of drugged up, dirty, 1990's Grunge fans. But I love Nirvana. *Sigh*

I looked out the plane window as my worries increased. It was time to land and I knew Mom would take a while to find my plane. She would greet Malcolm, Dewey, Francis, Jamie, and then, finally me. Only because she didn't agree with me doesn't mean I should be the least loved. *Sigh*

As we filled out the plane, I told the woman I was lucky to call my wife, that I would go get all of our luggage and for her to go sit down with the kids. She smiled at me then nodded her sweet head in a yes. I watched her find a bench then I tried to find our suitcases in what HAS to be the biggest god-damn airport I have ever even heard of. Even worse than Denver Airport. *Sigh*

Just as I finally found our at least 100 pounds of luggage, I saw a flash of gulf clubs, Blonde hair, and 5 bleached smiles that could fucking blind you to death. Dewey. I felt an agitated shiver down my scrawny back. I turned on my heel to see the face that was going to send me to an early grave if I didn't make it happy enough to make even my kids were jealous. I put up a fake grin to match theirs. I saw that the smiles turned quickly to scared frowns. And I knew why. *Sigh*

"Reese?" Dewey said shakily. Have I mentioned that I haven't seen the family since _about _2011? RIGHT BEFORE we would have told the family we were expecting what would later turn out to be Manson. RIGHT BEFORE me and Abby really started getting into the so-called 'Dark Side' or whatever you want to call it. Take it in, take a breath. Yeah, about 10 years. Or in other words, TO DAMN LONG. Got it? *Sigh*

"Yesss?" I said ever-so-cleverly. I was sure he would hate this.

"You look," he swallowed hard "different."

My smile just kept getting bigger and bigger. "Yeah, thanks **bro**" I over-emphasized on the 'bro'. Happily.

He tried to keep his fake smile, but I could see it tremble a bit. "S-so, where's Abby and Jeremy? I bet he looks just like y-you!" He faked all of his enthusiasm and tried to make it through the conversation with idle talk.

"Well actually, Dewey, we have a bigger family now." I felt my face pain a bit with a smile.

"O-oh? You have another child?" I knew he was thinking that I shouldn't be breeding more.

"No, I have 3 more kids." He had a mini-gasp in his little blonde head.

"N-now, what are the things-I MEAN KIDS! names?" He was shaking in his Abercrombie 'made for men' sandals. Stupid Mandals.

"You remember Jeremy, right? Duh. Well, Manson was born in 2011, Helena in 2012, then Moxie in 2014." I said quickly, but not fast enough to finish before Dewey began talking again.

"Manson, Helena, and Moxie? What's up with th-" I cut him off like he had me.

"Jeremy Delle, after the boy who killed himself in 1991, Manson, after Marilyn Manson, Helena, after the My Chemical Romance song, and Moxie…I don't get this name either." I finished up.

"What's a Chemical Romance, and who's Marilyn Manson?" I told him not to worry and to help me carry the luggage.

"Where's A-Abby?" He was still nervous.

"On that bench" I pulled back his shoulder to stop him "And don't be such a spaz."

He just faked another m.f.'ing smile, and then nodded as he dragged over the suitcases.

Abby looked up from combing the back of Moxie's silk-like hair. She flashed her teeth to Dewey.

"Dewey? Aw, you look so grown up! I want a hug from 'ya." She said trying not to scare him to bad, which was unsuccessful. We were a very huggy-touchy family even if our outward appearance suggests otherwise. He leaned into hug her, but she flipped her hair out of the way. This accidently showed a bit of her, uh, '_cleav-age'_ and I felt that my little brother didn't need to look down my wife's shirt. Quite frankly, I'm the jealous type. Just like Dad. If you had a girl as good as my Abby, you would understand. And the fact that I will never get another girl, if she leaves me, for my underwear modal brother. That will never happen but it's a saddening thought. Not fun for Mr. Reese. *Sigh*

"Wow Abby, you look…different too." I was gonna knock him out if her messed with my Abby.

"Yeah, thanks! Aww, I remember when you were so little!" She said with a smile that would possibly eat out your soul and strangle with your intestines then, for a nice touch, burn your medium-length blonde hair. In the nicest way possible.

He turned his face away from Abby's beautiful face. I swear to god I am going to kill my own brother. "Yeah, I barely remember that…but sure!" He could lie his way to big companies but not through my darling.

"I'm sure, Dewward." I don't even know Dewey's full name but I'm sure that _that_ is not it.

"Uh, alrighty then! I'm just going to go look for Mom, so see you soon!"

"Nonsense! Besides we have loads to catch up about! I doubt Malcolm filled you in on much." By the way, did I mention that I talked to him every other day? I took his shoulder in my arm and walked him to the Proud Snax** (A/N: HOLLA TO THE PROUD FAMILY!!!) **machine. I let Abby to greet his wife and kids, unkindly, I hope.

"So, what is so important that you needed to tear me away from my family?" He said, free from public eye.

"I thought you might want to catch up with your favorite brother, who may I add is also family?" I know he hates me, but he shouldn't, and I'll make him like me.

He sighed hard "Fine, Reese. Umm, why'd you go?" He said matching my sarcasm.

I my long-term smile finally frowned at him "Cuz' " He raised his drawn-on eyebrow at me.

" 'Cuz'' why?" He was starting to win this battle.

I started to walk back to Abby "Cuz I leave when the wind blows…"

I hung my head till I ran into some person, looked up in the moment. I saw those cold eyes for the first time in nearly 13 years.

**A.N: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE!!! **

** Love you all---**

** ***Torianne*****


End file.
